Urok
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Entuzjazm Deana do zabijania potworów tym razem okazuje się być nieco problematyczny. Ale czy aż tak? Lekki Destiel, głównie z punktu widzenia Sama. Drabble. Prezent urodzinowy dla mojej starszej siostry ;)


Wiedźma. No oczywiście. Nie masz wystarczająco problemów, idź poszukaj sobie wiedźmy. Rozrywka gwarantowana.

_Ta, boki zrywać._ Pomyślał Sam gapiąc się na pręgowane zwierzę miotające się po podłodze.

Nie zwierzę – jego brata.

Tym razem to Dean został wybrany jako ofiara ostatniego przekleństwa kobiety, która pracowała w schronisku choć nienawidziła zwierząt, więc zamieniała w nie ludzi a następnie topiła ich w rzece lub głodziła zamkniętych w klatkach.

Dean jak zwykle pospieszył się, żeby ją dopaść, wszedł zanim Sam zdążył przygotować broń i gdy młodszy z braci dotarł w końcu na miejsce, starszy właśnie budził się w nowym ciele.

Sam natychmiast zabił zaskoczoną kobietę, ale zaklęcie zostało. Zamiast umięśnionego faceta Sam miał teraz za brata pręgowane zwierzątko z długim ogonem, który bez przerwy się poruszał i niesamowicie zielonymi oczami.

Sam zataczałby się ze śmiechu, gdyby nie to, że bardzo nie chciał umierać. Dean wyszarpałby mu gardło, obojętnie która postać.

- Uh... Dean? - Sam zawołał niepewnie i kot przestał się rzucać, wbijając w niego wzrok. A potem powolutku ruszył w jego stronę, niezdarnie stawiając kroki.

Usta Sama drgnęły, ale powstrzymał się z wysiłkiem.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał i już wiedział, że tak, gdy z gardła Deana wydobyło się prychnięcie i dwoje fluorescencyjnych, zielonych oczu rzuciło mu poirytowane spojrzenie. - No dobra. Zabiorę tylko jej księgę magii i zawołamy Casa jak tylko dojedziemy do motelu.

Dean machnął ogonem i... kichnął? Sam musiał zgadywać, że brat się zgadza. Nigdy nie miał kota. Cholerna wiedźma. Nie mogła go chociaż zamienić w psa?

Sam złapał księgę i upewniając się, że ich robota tutaj została wykonana, wyszedł z pokoju, cały czas uważając na kota. Na brata. Cholerna wiedźma!

Droga do motelu była raczej spokojna. Dean nie chciał skrzywdzić swojego maleństwa więc siedział sztywno jak posąg na tylnym siedzeniu.

Trochę manewrowania wymagało wniesienie Deana do pokoju. Sam jakoś wątpił, czy właściciele byliby tacy zachwyceni gdyby wiedzieli, że ich pokój narażony jest na działanie zębów i pazurów.

W końcu jednak obaj szczęśliwie znaleźli się wewnątrz i Dean wlazł na łóżko i zwinął się w kłębek na poduszce, tyłem do Sama.

- Cas, mamy mały problem. Dean dostał. Wiedźma go przeklęła. Przydałaby nam się twoja pomoc.

Sam jeszcze nie skończył mówić gdy rozległ się łopot niewidzialnych skrzydeł i Castiel pojawił się w pokoju, od razu wypatrując swojego podopiecznego.

Teoretycznie opiekował się nimi oboma, ale Sam nie był ani głupi, ani ślepy.

Oczy Casa rozszerzyły się gwałtownie gdy spojrzał na łóżko Deana i zwiniętą na poduszce postać.

Dean uniósł głowę i zastrzygł uszami wlepiając wzrok w przybysza.

_Oho, zaczęło się. _Sam pomyślał. _Znowu będą się bawić w „kto wytrzyma dłużej bez mrugania". _

- No dobra. - powiedział na głos. - Cas, książka, której użyła leży na stole. Ja wychodzę. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się znaleźć coś jeszcze w schronisku.

To powiedziawszy wyszedł.

Cas, nie odwracając swojego przeszywającego spojrzenia ani na chwilę, powolutku zbliżył się do łóżka i ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu. Dean ani drgnął, więc anioł powoli wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na pręgowanym grzbiecie kota.

Dean zamruczał czując ciepło anioła przenikające przez jego nowe futerko. Na twarzy Castiela, zwykle jakby wyciosanej z kamienia (przez cholernie zdolnego artystę, to mu trzeba dać) pojawił się maleńki, nieśmiały uśmiech.

Dwie godziny później Sam znalazł notatki wiedźmy w jej pokoju magicznym i odnalazł wszystkie ofiary, a przede wszystkim sposób na zdjęcie uroku. Najpierw zajął się więc tymi biednymi ludźmi, którzy mieli to nieszczęście zaleźć wiedźmie za skórę, a potem pojechał do motelu zastanawiając się po drodze co może tam zastać.

Nie pukał tylko od razu wszedł, z rozmachem, pełen entuzjazmu i samozadowolenia.

Zwolnił i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech widząc co działo się na łóżku Deana.

Tak jak Sam się spodziewał, Cas nie odczarował Deana. Nie spodziewał się jednak zobaczyć jak Cas mizia jego brata między uszami podczas gdy ten mruczy, przysypiając na kolanach u anioła.

_Najwyraźniej nie ma tego złego... _pomyślał Sam i postanowił, że oszczędzi brata jeszcze chwilę i da mu się poprzytulać. Choć mogliby wreszcie obaj przyznać się do swoich uczuć, Sam nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby to ukróciło wreszcie te niezręczne konkursy na gapienie się na siebie, oblizywanie warg i ignorowanie przestrzeni osobistej. _Idioci._

Ale Sam wiedział, że gdy tylko odczarują Deana ten cały się zepnie i zamknie w sobie zaprzeczając wszystkiemu i jeszcze trochę. Schował więc kartkę z rytuałem do księgi i posławszy Casowi wiedzący uśmiech zajął się swoim komputerem.

**/txtbreak/**

**No proszę, a jednak. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd coś napisałam i jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie z Supernatural. I chociaż zazwyczaj takie sielanki mi nie wychodzą to jakoś poszło, i to całkiem nieźle. Chyba. Będę wdzięczna jak dacie mi znać co myślicie.**

**W każdym razie jest to prezent urodzinowy dla mojej siostry. Sto lat! :***

_**Supernatural nie należy do mnie, tylko do Erika**** Kripke.**_


End file.
